Retrouvailles
by EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: Harry reviens au chateau pour une nouvelle année. Draco agit étrangement avec lui. et s'ils cachaient quelque chose ? pas de voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

bonne lecture et laissez des reviews positives ou non afin que je sache si je dois continuer cette histoire ou non

* * *

Harry avait fêté ses dix-sept ans, ainsi qu'Hermione et surement Ron mais les deux amis n'en avaient rien à faire de ce dernier. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'Harry refuse de sortir avec Ginny. C'est donc en ce début septembre qu'Harry attendait sa meilleure amie dans le couloir du train. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs décidé de le relooker pendant les vacances parce qu'il fallait bien se l'avouer, il ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose dans toutes ses fringues trop grandes. Maintenant, on pouvait parfaitement deviner à quoi ressemblait son corps sous ses vêtements. Il avait aujourd'hui une chemise grise et un jeans noir qui lui allait très bien.

-Et bien, je vois qu'on s'est métamorphosé pendant les vacances Harry.

Harry se retourna pour voir une personne avec un grand sourire, et il paraissait sincère.

-Pour le plus grand plaisir de mes yeux, finit son interlocuteur avec un clin d'œil.

Quand Hermione arriva finalement, Harry avait un sourire étonné. En effet, c'était Draco Malfoy en personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Hermione l'attira rapidement dans un compartiment encore vide. Pendant le trajet Harry fixa le paysage tout en réfléchissant au moment très perturbant qu'il avait vécu. Est-ce que Draco Malfoy l'avait dragué ? non impossible, se dit-il. Il secoua la tête et chassa cette idée de son esprit.

-Je suis contente que tu ais suivis mes conseils.

Hermione le sorti de ses pensées avec cette phrase et il dut prendre quelques secondes pour reconnecter son cerveau afin de pouvoir lui répondre correctement.

-C'est totalement normal Mione.

Le train s'arrêta et il sortit en premier du compartiment et tomba nez à nez avec Draco, heu Malfoy. Depuis quand l'appelait il par son prénom ? C'était nouveau. Le blond s'approcha de lui et Harry frissonna.

-Très sexy, Harry, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Puis il repartit avec un sourire étincelant. La voix que Draco avait utilisée reprenait exactement ses mots : très sexy. Il fut choqué à cette pensée. Venait-il sérieusement de penser que cet être diabolique était sexy ? Et la réponse était oui. Hermione le poussa légèrement ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il s'excusa et ils partirent en direction du château et durant le chemin Harry cherchait partout le blondinet et il se trouva stupide de faire ça. Vraiment très stupide. Après ce qui lui semblait des heures, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle et s'installèrent près de Dean et Seamus. Durant le repas, Harry paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Sa tête reposait dans sa main et régulièrement il poussait de long soupir. Il avait une soupe devant lui et fut sorti de sa rêverie lorsque des lettres vertes affichant « je t'aime » apparurent à la surface du liquide. Il fut troublé et instinctivement il leva rapidement le regard vers le serpentard mais il quittait la salle donc il ne put voir son visage. Ils repartirent tous les quatre vers leurs dortoirs jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione leur rappelle qu'elle était à présent préfète et avait donc une chambre réservée. Harry fut donc le seul à finir son chemin avec la jeune femme. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement des préfets et Harry vit disparaitre au loin une chevelure argentée qu'il pourrait reconnaitre en mille. Il le laissa pourtant disparaitre sans aucun mot pour le retenir. Il souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit à Hermione qui partit vers sa chambre et voulut repartir vers son dortoir mais fut retenu par un souffle.

-Reste, s'il te plait.

Harry se retourna et ses lèvres furent happées par deux autres qu'il connaissait par cœur. Après ce baiser passionné, ils restèrent très près l'un de l'autre.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla Draco.

Alors Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond et soupira de bien être en guise de réponse. Peut-être que l'année dernière il avait craqué à la tension qui régnait entre eux et qu'ils avaient entretenu une relation purement sexuelle durement de nombreux mois. Ils s'étaient cependant quittés en se mettant d'accord sur le fait que ça ne devait plus durer, mais Harry devait avouer qu'il avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour son amant. Mais il ne devait plus jamais craquer, cette relation était malsaine et c'était d'autant plus dur d'y renoncer maintenant qu'il était conscient que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

-Ecoute, ça ne peut pas durer comme ça, Commença-t-il.

-Tu ressens la même chose, ne le nie pas.

-je ne ressens rien pour toi, tout comme tu ne ressens rien pour moi. C'est pour quoi tu vas devoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait tout ça aujourd'hui.

Puis il partit rapidement afin de ne pas céder à la tentation de se retourner pour embrasser à pleine bouche l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Durant sa marche rapide il entendit un cri retentir dans les couloirs.

-Parce que je t'aime, avait crié Draco, effondré de s'être fait rejeter mais bien décider à conquérir le cœur du brun.


	2. Chapter 2

et voilà un deuxième chapitre :) laissez des reviews positives ou négatives s'il vous plait

bonne lecture :)

* * *

Harry avait passé une nuit agitée, tout comme Draco qui avait mis au point un plan que le brun n'allait pas tarder à découvrir. Lorsqu'Harry sortit de son dortoir et passa dans un couloir, il vit presque toutes les filles du château collées aux grandes fenêtres le long des murs. Elles poussaient de grands soupires et tout ce qu'Harry et la même phrase en boucle « c'est tellement mignon ». Il décida donc de s'approcher et fut bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Dehors, était inscrit avec des roses « parce que je t'aime » suivi d'un énorme cœur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée qu'il était responsable de ce grand changement de personnalité de Draco. Et, sans mentir, il adorait les petites, ou grandes dans le cas présent, attentions que lui portait son petit blond.

-La copine de celui qui à fait ça doit vraiment être chanceuse, tu ne trouve pas ? l'interrompit Hermione.

Il sursauta et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il avait clairement beaucoup de chance mais il n'était clairement pas prêt ou même d'accord à sortir avec le grand Draco Malfoy. Ils continuèrent alors tous les deux leurs route vers la grande salle. Harry affichait un grand sourire, il ne l'admettrait surement pas avant un long moment mais il aimait du plus profond de son cœur Draco. En entrant il se retrouva face à face avec ce dernier. Draco lui montra sa main discrètement et partit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sur sa main était indiqué une heure de rendez-vous et un lieu. La journée allait être longue pour les deux jeunes hommes. Harry suivit donc Hermione jusqu'en cours et bien évidemment il était partagé avec les serpentards. C'était trop beau de penser qu'il aurait pu passer une journée tranquille. Il s'assit donc le plus au fond possible, mettant ainsi un maximum de distance entre Draco et lui. Il fit des dessins sur une feuille pour passer le temps lorsqu'il reçut un morceau de parchemin de vérité plié en forme d'oiseau. Il le déplia et lut « regarde l'élu de ton cœur ». Il lutta de toute ses forces mais finit par obéir et leva les yeux vers Draco mais il se força tout de même à garder un visage impassible.

Il n'allait certainement pas gagner aussi facilement, Harry le jurait. Le blond ressortit de la salle en étant joyeux, il assimilait ce regard à un « je t'aime » et c'était une nouvelle motivation pour lui de continuer à tenter de séduire Harry.

Ce dernier étais à présent assis dans la grande salle attendant la nourriture, mais surtout il réfléchissait à toute cette histoire. Entre eux, ça avait été purement sexuel. Il ne sait plus exactement à quel moment la tension était redescendue entre eux pour laisser lentement la place à de la passion puis finalement à l'amour. Surement ce jour où Draco, juste après avoir attrapé le vif d'or lors d'un match, se tourna vers les gradins et à l'instant où leur regards s'étaient croisés, il brandit le vif avec un sourire étincelant, le regard toujours plongé dans celui d'Harry. Ce dernier fut empli d'un élan de fierté et lui retourna le même sourire. C'est ce jour là qu'Harry Potter se rendit compte qu'il était amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Harry revient à ses esprits lorsqu'Hermione le secoua légèrement, souhaitant le faire revenir à ses pensées. Il s'excusa et fit semblant de participer à la conversation de ses trois amis. Lorsque Draco se leva pour quitter la grande salle, Harry se précipita à sa suite sachant que l'heure de leur rendez-vous approchait à grands pas, attirant les regards curieux de toute la grande salle. Le brun suivait Draco de très près, surement pour ne pas le perdre ou peut-être bien pour sentir son odeur. Harry se dit à cet instant qu'il sentait divinement bon. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans la salle sur demande, se remémorant les moments qu'ils avaient passés ici. Des images lui vinrent en tête, leurs corps complètements nus l'un contre l'autre, les cris de plaisirs, les fins de nuits passées à dormir si près l'un de l'aurait qu'on n'aurait pas pus distinguer les deux corps mais bien qu'un seul. Il secoua la tête dans une vaine tentative de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il entra donc à son tour dans la pièce et découvrit un gigantesque lit vert et argent au centre de la pièce et c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Harry regarda Draco avec un sourire en coin, parce que si la pièce avait cette apparence, c'est qu'il y avait pensé. Ils se regardèrent alors, un peu gênés et Draco pris une grande inspiration, se préparant à commencer la discussion.


End file.
